La decisión Final
by Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki
Summary: Él tomo una decisión, Naruto tomo una decisión, incluso Kakashi tomo una decisión….Ahora ella será la que tome la decisión final [One-Shot] SasuSaku


La decisión final

Este cagado de One-Shot participo en el concurso del género "Angust" de la página y Grupo:

SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

SasuSaku **Eternal Love** (Grupo Oficial)

En los cuales solo sigo la página-ya no estoy en el grupo-

¡SOMOS CANNON WEONES! XDDDD Este OS se los dedico a todos aquellos SasuSaku´s que me sigue o esperaban algún SS de mi parte, bien aquí lo tienen

¡Los Amoooo!

¡Mis Natsukitos~! –Que nombre más gay les puse :v -

.

.

.

.

¿Cuál sería _su decisión_ sobre el futuro de Konoha?...

No _lo sabía_…

Ella ha _estado sufriendo_ en los últimos 4 años por la pérdida de Sasuke, eso _daño demasiado_ su estado emocional.

Primero: él se fue de la aldea durante 3 años….

Después de eso aparece _de la nada_ en aquella Cuarta Guerra Ninja que se provoco por culpa de ancestros anteriores.

Cooperas para eliminar a Obito, Madara y a la Diosa Conejo- Kaguya-, fue una pelea difícil pero gracias a la fuerza de Naruto y tuya, lograron derrotarla trayendo de nuevo la paz al mundo ninja.

Todo iba bien, Naruto se logro a despedir de su padre y los antiguos Hokages juntos con los Sabios, pero al momento de irse Hagoromo- Rikuduo Sennin- les hizo una _extraña pregunta_ a él y a Naruto…

"_¿La pelea que tuvieron con mi madre Kaguya…hizo cambiar la respuesta que ustedes me dieron?"_

En ese momento ella y Kakashi-sensei no _sabían nada_ al respecto.

¿Cuál era esa _respuesta_?

¿A qué se _refería _Hagoromo?

¿Por qué tenía un _mal presentimiento_ de esa respuesta?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el primero en contestar fue Naruto

"_No…Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma"_

¿En qué pensabas tú… _Sasuke-kun_…?

"_Supongo que sigue siendo la misma…"_ Contestaste _dudando_ de tú decisión final.

Todo estaba bien hasta que dijiste _"…Pero, primero voy a ejecutar a los 5 Kages que están dentro del Tsukuyomi Infinito"_

Ante tal respuesta _no sabía_ cómo reaccionar…Kakashi-sensei fue el primero en decir algo

"_¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir Sasuke?"_

Desde ahí no pude poner atención a su plática, solo pensaba en las veces que _te has equivocado_ o tomado la _decisión incorrecta_, como la vez que jurarte vengarte de Itachi, _lo cumpliste_.

Tiempo después supiste algo _sobre la verdad_ de tú hermano, decidiste ir a la Cumbre de los Kages para exigir una respuesta, también fuiste con el propósito _de vengarte_ de todos aquellos que te _hicieron daño_ en el pasado…

Te _vengaste_ de Danzo, tu odio fue demasiado que _inclusive abandonaste _a tú única compañera de equipo, la que te ayudo y pidió que le ayudaras…

En cambio la atravesaste con el Chidori, sin importante su vida, solo querías que Danzo por fin muriera y al final…se termino suicidando por el bien de la aldea.

Yo _lo había observado_ desde lo lejos, observe que _en tus ojos_ solo había odio.

_Odio puro_.

Decidí _ir contigo_ después de lo que les habías echo a ambos -Danzo y Karin-, lo hice porque _deseaba_ que volvieras a ser el de antes, el que a pesar de todo soportaba las tonterías de Naruto, el que regañaba a Kakashi-sensei por llegar siempre tarde, el que _nunca nos abandono _en una misión….

Al que _yo ame_ y _sigo amando_…

_Te sigo amando_ tanto que me causa _un gran dolor_ y una angustia al _no saber_ qué es lo que harás en tú futuro…

Quiero _apoyarte_ en todo, quiero seguir _amándote_ de la forma que lo hago, quiero que_ juntos superemos _los problemas que _te hicieron _pasar los demás…

"_Vámonos a otra parte….ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Naruto"_

No, no _te vayas_….

No _vuelvas a dejarme_…

_No lo hagas_…

_**Vuelve**_…

_Sasuke-kun_…

"_¡Sasuke-kun…!_

_La verdad es que….siempre supe en mi corazón que no podía hacer algo por ti…_

_¡Pero aun te amo…siempre me he preocupado más por ti de lo que piensas!_

_Si hubiese sido capaz de tomar todo tú dolor…. Lo hubiera hecho con gusto para poder consolarte…_

_Pero estamos aquí de nuevo y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y llorar…_

_¡Sé que soy molesta!_

_Pero…Sasuke-kun si aun hay lugar para mí en tu corazón, por muy pequeño que sea…._

_¡Entonces…por favor no te vayas…no te vayas más lejos...!_

_Si permanecemos juntos…estoy segura que todo volverá a ser como antes…"_

Por culpa de mi corazón, _sufro_ por ti…

Por culpa de mi corazón, _lloro de impotencia_ por ti….

Por culpa de mi corazón, _estoy aquí rogándote_ de que regreses…

Por culpa de mi corazón, _te grito_ mi sentir….

"_Realmente eres una molestia…"_ fue lo último que _escuche_…

Todo _se volvió_ negro…

"_Sasuke-kun…."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias a Naruto volvemos _a estar juntos_, como el _antiguo equipo 7._

Donde volviste o intentaste a ser _el mismo de antes_.

Poco a poco _los fragmentos rotos_ de nuestros corazones se unieron.

La aldea _te acepto_ de nuevo gracias a los 5 Kages.

Los cuales ibas a matar_, si lo piensas_ ahora es gracioso.

¿Cómo _pensabas_ que te aceptarían de nuevo?

¿No lo _pensaste_ verdad?

_Idiota._

Pero _así eres_ por naturaleza.

_Un idiota_ que siempre _tendrá espacio_ en mi corazón.

Mi corazón es _tuyo_.

Este corazón _te amara_ para toda la eternidad.

¿Y el tuyo?

¿Todavía hay espacio para mí?

Dímelo.

No dejes que el pasado _te agobie_.

Yo _estoy aquí_ para ti.

_Te consolare_ si lo necesitas.

Lloraré contigo _si tú_ lo haces.

Haré que vuelvas a _sentir amor_.

Porque… _realmente te amo_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos años han pasado de la guerra, a pesar de las perdidas _lo superamos_.

Todos juntos, _en unión_.

Por fin obtuvimos la paz que _deseábamos._

Solo que a _diferencia tuya_, no se necesito _eliminar a nadie_.

Todos _cambiamos_, ayudándonos mutuamente.

Kakashi _se hizo_ el Hokage, _él_ cambio.

Naruto se convirtió en uno de los héroes más respetados en el mundo ninja, él _cambio_ y **creció**.

Inclusive _yo_ cambie.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué _cambio _en ti?

Lo que cambio en ti fue…._el corazón_, ese _corazón de hierro_ que tenías.

Sasuke-kun, gracias _por aceptarnos _de nuevo en _tú_ corazón.

Por eso, te digo _gracias._

Gracias _por cambiar_.

. . .

Justo ahora, nos estamos _despidiendo_.

"_Sakura….antes de irme, ten…"_ me regalaste _un collar_….un collar de _tu Clan_.

Observe con detalle ese collar, _es hermoso_.

Tan hermoso, que _me hace llorar_.

"_Gracias….Sasuke-kun..."_

Me miraste fijamente, mientras yo trataba de ponerme el collar.

_No pude_.

Te acercaste con _una sonrisa_, una de _esas pocas_ sonrisas que tienes.

Te colocaste atrás de mí y agarraste el collar.

Y _uniste_ las dos partes del collar…al igual que _nuestros corazones_.

"_¿Por eres tan molesta...?"_

"_No lo sé"_

Volviste al lugar de antes, enfrente de mí.

"_Recuerda….siempre serás mi molesta preferida…."_

_Sasuke-kun…._

"_No importa lo que pasé, siempre ten ese collar..."_

_**No…**_

"_No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré…."_

**¿Por qué te vas?...**

"…_nos vemos…"_

Te alejaste lentamente, solo dándome _la espalda_.

No quedaba _nada más_ de que hablar…

Mi cuerpo _por inercia_ actuó.

_Te abrasé_, desatando más llanto.

"_Por favor….vuelve…"_

"_Volveré…lo prometo Sakura"_

Y ese fue el _adiós_.

**El ultimo**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero me di cuenta de que _ya no_ estabas aquí.

Ya no estabas a _nuestro lado_.

Ya no _compartiríamos_ maravillosos momentos juntos como el _equipo 7_.

Ya no estabas aquí…_conmigo._

De eso _ha pasado 2 años_ y no sé cómo todavía _estoy viva_, parece que nunca te fuiste de _mi lado_.

Siento _tú presencia_.

Esa presencia que me _acompaño_ desde siempre.

La siento a cada paso que doy, siento que aun estas _aquí protegiéndome _de todo peligro.

Pero me dicen que _estoy mal._

Mal por _haberte amado tanto_ como lo sigo haciendo.

Mal por _negarle la ayuda_ a los demás.

Mal por _seguir llorando_ en las noches.

Mal por i_gnorar_ todos aquellos comentarios sobre lo _ocurrido._

_No importa_, porque sé que… _tú_ estás conmigo.

A pesar de no verte, _te escucho._

Voy a _nuestro_ hogar.

Llego y abro.

Voy directo a _tu pequeño_ altar que construí con ayuda de Hinata.

"_Hola Sasuke-kun, han pasado tantas cosas el día de hoy…._

_Parece ser que Hinata quedo embarazada, no sabes el lio que se armo..._

_Fue tan gracioso, el señor Hiashi estuvo a punto de matarlo, a no ser por Hanabi nunca se había detenido…._

_Ino-cerda me dijo que Kiba y Si se pelearon por ella, como si no fuera suertuda…._

_Kakashi-sensei de nuevo se quedo dormido entre tanto papeleo, Shizune-san está desesperada…_

_El idiota de Naruto en unas semanas será Hokage, pero dijo que primero atenderá a Hinata….así que esperara más…_

_. . ._

_Bueno Sasuke-kun, es hora de que duerma….nos vemos mañana...te amo"_ termine con **voz rota.**

Lloro _inconscientemente_, te extraño tanto….

Esa será y seria _su decisión_ para la eternidad.

_Amarlo_ a él.

"_Sakura…gracias"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_El amor es una de las cosas más hermosas y dolorosas que hay, existen dos tipos; las que dan amor y las que reciben. Uno puede dar mucho amor incondicionalmente, sin la necesidad de recibir. Las que reciben por lo general tratan de aferrarse a ese amor, pero también tratan de dar aunque sea poco…. El amor es totalmente incondicional, todos pueden tener amor, a pesar de ser las personas más malas del mundo"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ámenme** perras (?

En fin espero y les haya gustado como a mi ewe

Dejen review diciendo que les pareció y si no les gusto….

Se aceptan quejas xDDD

¡Nos vemos~!


End file.
